


Rainy Day

by smaragdbird



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the expedition team comes back half naked and wet, Lisa pushes Adam in the right direction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

Adam monitored the gateroom when the expedition team came back. Riley had asked to be part of the team so Adam had taken over Riley's duties for the hours Destiny had stopped.

Riley had lost his uniform jacket somewhere on the planet and his t-shirt too but water drops clung to his skin and his hair. But he wasn't the only one: the whole team was half-undressed, wet and laughing like they had had the time of their life on the planet.

'What happened to your clothes?' Young asked calmly as if it was perfectly normal that expedition teams came back half-naked.

Vanessa, who had her arm around Riley's shoulders, let go of him and answered:

'It was very wet and muddy.' In fact she had a streak of mud on her cheek: 'So we decided to spare our clothes as well as we could.'

'And decided to have a mud fight, didn't you?' Young asked with a smile.

'Just accidentally, sir.' Vanessa assured him with a big grin on her face.

'Well then bring the food to the storeroom and then dress appropriately.' Young told them.

'Of course sir.' Vanessa said. On the other side of the room Lisa elbowed Adam in the ribs.

'Close your mouth and stop staring.' She advised him: 'He's coming.'

'Hi.' Riley grinned at Adam. He looked like a sparkling-wet Adonis. Adam had a hard time not to stare at Riley's bare chest.

'We found something like sugarcane on the planet. now we can make rum.'

'Sure, sure.' Adam said. He winced when Lisa stepped onto his foot to make him talk.

'Thanks for doing this for me.' Riley gestured around the gateroom.

'No problem.' Adam didn't add that he had done this a lot while Riley had been injured.

'See you later.'

'Yeah.' But at the door Riley turned his head and winked at him before he left the room.

Next to Adam Lisa snickered.

'Go after him!' She told him.

'But I can't just-' Adam began to protest.

'He's a soldier. They're not known for subtlety, believe me. And he just winked at you. What do you want? A written invitation to wash his back? Go!' She even pushed him into the direction of the door.

Adam managed not to trip over his own feet on the way to the showers but he blushed when Riley opened the door for him and said:

'Wondered when you would get it.'


End file.
